Thinking of You
by Pheonix-star
Summary: Harry, Ron and ‘Mione have a secret and Draco’s in love. Joins us in 6th yr with Gryffindors/Slytherin ceasefires, ‘Truth and Dare’ with some naughty Gryffindors… This year’ll be anything but boring. (Not following bk 5 etc.)


Hey everyone who's reading this at the mo.How's you? Me.I'm good but I though I'd run this new story of mine by you all before I type up a load of crap. I actually need some betas so if you think you could help me with my ATROCIOUS spelling and feed me with constant praise. O_o.come on people, I'm not that bad.  
  
Title: Thinking of You  
  
Authoress: Phe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything in the scenario except the Plot! Fine, you happy?   
  
Pairing: Harry/Draco 'till the end baby! (Others as well but I don't want to ruin the WHOLE thing)  
  
Rating: Umm.I honestly don't know but we'll say a really high PG-13 (or low R? I don't know)  
  
Summary: Harry, Ron and 'Mione have a secret and Draco's in love with _ _ _ _ _. Joins us in Sixth year with Gryffindors/Slytherin ceasefires and 'Truth and Dare' with some naughty Gryffindors. This year'll be anything but boring as our favourite Sixth years hatch a plan to unite Hogwarts most feted darlings. So without further ado..  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley were late for Potions.that thought alone had him struggling to clasp his robes even faster as he ran down the dank hallways, trying to keep up with his best friend. Harry feverously wished that for once Snape would be late. Stopping to catch their breaths outside the potions room, the best friends looked at each other with the air of one about to face Death. Oh well here goes.  
  
Opening the door, Harry slid in behind Ron's significantly taller frame. Normally being 5"8 would annoy the shorter boy as many of the other students at Hogwarts towered over him but today he was especially glad for whatever defective gene he held. A Ronald-Weasley-body Shield TM seemed like a pretty good idea when one has an angry Snape stalking towards them.  
  
"Well class," started Snape's silky voice as he slowly strode towards the pair, "It seems Mr Weasley and Mr Potter finally decided to fit my class into their busy schedules. What, pray tell, was that important that you caused to miss the first.oh FITFTEEN MINUTES of my lesson?!"  
  
Harry started at Snape's enraged shout and barely resisted to urge to squeak loudly (unlike young Longbottom). Glancing at Ron's pillar-box red face, Harry had to hide a smile. If Ron kept this up, his secret would be out by the end of the lesson. Harry relaxed his mind, even as Snape's rant started to fill the room and the sniggers from the Slytherins became increasingly louder. Concentrating, and with the ease that came with experience, he let the smallest sliver of thought pass though his mental walls and connect with the vibrant orange power he sensed at the back of his mind. Ron Harry whispered in his head, stop blushing like a bloody schoolgirl! Anyone would think you were in love. He sniggered as he felt Ron's responding wash of helpless embarrassment and (gods help him) arousal, the latter not being as controlled as Hermione and himself , so couldn't access his power with making it obvious.  
  
"And WHAT are you laughing about Potter?!" Snape shouted, pale-as-cheese face two inches from Harry's flushed one.  
  
"Huh?" Harry asked eloquently as he gazed blank back at his incensed Potions master with the childlike innocence. The blank face ample proof that he didn't have a clue about what you were blathering on about. "Sorry, I sort of lost inter- (Harry quickly cut that sentence off as he caught sight of Hermione shaking her head viciously and felt her warning shout in his mind).er.I mean...erm...Could you repeat that please?"  
  
Ron paled, his face drain as he saw his Potions master throw Harry a look of satisfaction before turning round and proceeding to ignore him. As Ron rushed to his seat, Harry stayed rooted to the spot with the practiced ease of one who'd been in this situation a thousand times before.  
  
"I suggest you pay more attention in future Potter and do try to be on time for the next lesson." the Potions master murmured almost.almost carelessly. The whole class (Gryffindors with sympathy and Slytherins with barely contained glee) sat in silence as they waited for their infamous teacher to drop his proverbial axe.  
  
"Oh and Potter," Snape added as if he had expected Harry to have moved, something he was disappointed the inky haired boy didn't do as it would have given him further justification for what he was about to do."Three weeks detention with Filch."  
  
The class erupted with whispers as Harry nodded glumly. The though that once again Ron had come away relatively unscarred not once occurring to him as he was only glad his friend didn't have suffer any of the crap he knew Filch would make him endure. Snape raised an eyebrow as he turned to the class, the Gryffindors still bemoaning the unfairness it all. Malfoy strolled five, ten minutes late sometimes and all he got was a nod or at a push, a tut. Snape was EVIL! They decided. "Well seeing as the lions seem so vocal today," Malfoy smirked as he surveyed the frozen faces of the Gryffindors, that Brown girl actually shocked silent with her mouth open and her hand gesticulating in the air. "It seems some point deductions are in order."  
  
No one dared to groan though Draco watch in delight as Potter pulled a face as he slowly trudged towards his seat between the Weasel and that Granger girl, sinking into it and resting his pretty head on the table with an air of defeat, the perfect wronged against Hero. Oh yes, point deductions and pretty little Potter.People wondered why Potions was his favourite subject? ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Draco's POV  
  
The six weeks of the summer holidays really were hell for me, another thing we had in common as I knew he disliked his summers spent at the Dursleys' as well. It wasn't my parents' fault unfortunately; I think I would have preferred it if mother had been pestering me or father subtly inquiring into my business. My parents had decided to take a spontaneous trip to Greece, a trip I had politely inclined: it is never good to spend too much time observing the romantic social rituals of a Malfoy especially if said Malfoy is you and especially, especially if those Malfoys are your parents.  
  
This had left me alone at Malfoy manor with my thoughts. Not an advisable pastime I'll assure you, in fact, I'm sure that had my father known what deliciously traitorous thought I had been thinking, he would have select words with a certain blonde Slytherin. I had returned to Hogwarts to start my sixth year perhaps a little less confused than when I had left but not by much believe me.  
  
I had finally reached the point where I had to do something however my being a coward (always the model Slytherin) didn't really help much. I waited till a few weeks into term before I finally snapped. Marching down into the Slytherin common room I noticed it was empty save from one of my closest friends, Blaise. Grabbing him by the front of his robes, I dragged him forcefully into our dorm room and slammed the door hard. That slam was soon followed by a complicated series of locking charms and silencing spells. Taking a deep breath, I regained my trademark Malfoy cool a.k.a expressionless face and turned to face Blaise. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
'Have you lost you freaking mind, Draco?!' Blaise yelled.  
  
'There really is no need to shout Blaise, I just wanted to ask you a question.' Draco countered amicably- well, as amicably as his cool guy persona would allow. He had to hide a smirk as Blaise's mouth flapped open and shut at his casual comment.  
  
'Ask a question?' He yelled. 'I thought you were going to hex me or something! Couldn't you just ask politely like everyone else? Oh wait, never mind.' Draco lifted an eyebrow as if to prove the idiocy of Blaise's statement.  
  
'Fine.' Draco sighed irritably. 'May I ask you a question please Blaise?' He drawled sarcastically as he sank onto his bed, rolling his eyes. Blaise nodded, continuing his frantic pacing but unfortunately four beds didn't really allow much room for angsty pacing so Draco was reduced to watching the anxious form of his best friend weaving between the beds and circling the room, looking much like a train on a track.  
  
'What do you do when you're falling in love with your arch-rival?' Draco enquired politely.  
  
Had it be any other time and had he not been so worked up, he probably would have found the gaping, unbelieving look on the other boy's face funny but unfortunately the circumstance wasn't so. Blaise was probably one of his closest friends- he didn't have many (being that his father chose most of his friends, ensuring that most of his acquaintances were too busy sucking up to bother to befriend the boy behind the mask). 'What! How? When?!.Wait a minute, hold on.' Blaise shouted, waving his hands in the air with the wild desperation of a drowning man. 'Did I or did I not just hear Draco Malfoy, son of the renowned Deatheater and heir to one of the largest fortunes in the wizarding world just confess to being in love with Harry fucking Potter, boy wonder!!'  
  
'Uh Hmmm' Draco murmured noncommittally, trying to gauge the other boy's reaction before spilling the thoughts he'd been harbouring all summer.  
  
'Well, screw me', Blaise muttered, plonking himself unceremoniously into the hard backed armchair facing the Ice Prince himself. ' I mean, I knew you were gay' seeing Draco's signature eyebrow slowly climb towards his platinum hairline, ' It's kind of obvious, hell there was even a bet going on n Slytherin as to who would be the lucky guy to become your official BF.'  
  
'Official?'  
  
'Oh come on, don't say you haven't heard the rumours, oh great Slut of Slytherin' Blaise taunted evilly as he watched Draco choke on his own saliva. 'Though I must say, as always you've got impeccable taste. I mean however you put it, that boy is downright delicious!'  
  
Draco paused in the middle of rising from his seat to growl lightly at the other boy who just grinned impertinently back, completely ignoring the jealous threat Draco was so unsubtly throwing his way. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Silence as we all soak in the marvels that is ME! Erm.yeah. So, what do you think. Please let me know whether it is worth carrying on this story.  
  
I also NEED betas so please feel free to email me at;  
  
Mushroomhead1491 (@aol.com) - I would just type it but then I'll get a hyperlink and I don't know how that'll look when I upload this.  
  
I'll stop rambling now but please review.  
  
Thank you And love ya loads, Phe. x 


End file.
